Twisted Likeness
by Zonapoet
Summary: Some different people go to Townsville for vacation. But will a fire light or will there be a fight?
1. Default Chapter

Twisted Likeness  
By Zonapoet  
I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
  
"The City of Downtownsville" a feminine voice sounded "HEY! This is my job! I've got a contract!" The Narrator said "Ya, a contact for Townsville. I'm the Downtownsville narrator." She said in a bossy voice. "Oh, alright." (footsteps fade away). "As I was saying. The City of Downtownsville a busy place filled with crime, money, and of coarse Nyja Jaja our favorite crime fighter." (running steps) "You have a crime fighter," Narrator asked "I thought I told ya ta scram."  
  
"Explain to me what's going on first." Narrator said. "If you insist. There is so much crime in Downtownsville I'll just name our crime fighters Nyja Jaja and HER. Together they fight agenst the Powerruff Boys! Downtownsville's worst criminals ever." "Hey! This is like the opposite of Townsville bad guys are good and vice virsa. Even the genders are opposet." The Narrator said excitedly. "Whatever." Downtownsville's Narrator said.  
  
WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! The alarm to a bank went off. Three boys that look like the Rowdyruff boys zip out and away. But before long a robotic machine starts to fly after them. Inside there is a chimpanzee that looks almost identical to Mojo except she has a girl figure and her color is pink, red, and black instead of purple, blue, and white. They fly away then all of a sudden they get frozen in place.  
  
Nyja gives HER a thumbs up before taking the boys into custody. When the camera pans to HER. You see a majestic angel in a short white gown with white wings. She flaps her wings and is gone. The police put the power drains on the Powerruff boys and they are shipped off to prison. Nyja is reunited with HER. "Hey at least the police said we could take a break. For now we can go on vacation, which is very relaxing, and I must relax so we can pound the crud into the criminals, bad guys, and evil-doers we catch." Nyja said. Away they went for a fun week in Townsville.  
  
When they got to the toll gate the man looked up and noticing "villains" coming to Townsville he let them cross for free. Mistaken they thought he was just respecting crime fighters. They drove on to face the unexpected.  
  
***  
  
Mojo Jojo was busy trashing Townsville in a new Robot. "MUA HA HA HA. I will soon take control of Townsville. For you can control those who fear you." ZIP, ZIP, ZIP the three familiar streaks of blue, pink, and green flew full speed towards Mojo. "Stop right there!" "Mojo," "Jojo." The Powerpuff girls flew toward him, but were swatted a few time zones away. It looked like Mojo had won but then a car rushed by, made Mojo loose his footing, and drove off just as Mojo tripped.   
  
The Downtownsville Crime Fighters were slowly driving around, taking pictures and seeing the sights. When all of a sudden they heard a crash, and a sound of busting glass. "Let's see what happened. Someone might be hurt, unable to move, or otherwise in lots of pain." Nyja said. They quickly drove to were Mojo had tipped over. They stopped and Nyja got out, picked up Mojo Jojo and carried him to the car. They quickly drove off to the park.  
  
***  
  
"You can take your vacation HER. I'll make sure this dude gets some medical care. For I don't want you to get into trouble for something we didn't do." Myja said putting a rag over Mojo Jojo's head. "I wouldn't leave you here. That would be . . . wrong. I don't like doing wrong things." HER said as she changed her form to become a human. She picked up a newspaper and said "Well, would you look at that. The Blue Ice Gang."  
  
In a small article in the classified section of the newspaper there was a section for a concert. The Blue Ice Gang was a very popular band in Downtownsville. "Can I go to the mall?" asked HER. "Sure I'll stay with this guy till he feels better. Add I'll make sure he gets better for I am a genius and I have the intelligence to take care of-" Excuse me for interrupting but I'll be on my way now." HER waved goodbye and as Myja put his arm into a sling she was suddenly pushed away.  
  
Mojo's P.O.V.  
The last thing I saw before I became unconscious was a car driving up beside me. I felt someone pick me up and they put me on something soft. Then I faded into darkness and nothingness, in a weak and stupid way. My last thought was "Some villain you are. You can stand beatings from the Powerpuffs but a slight crash causes you to become unconscious and vulnerable."  
  
When I woke up I felt a stiff pain in my head and I felt as though one hundred Powerpuffs had been beating me up. It hurt and embarrassingly as it sounds to myself I couldn't even tell the person who was treating my gashes to stop it. Finally with bundled energy I never knew I had and I jumped up, and pushed away the chimpanzee that was putting a sling on me and said "No! Leave me alone. I don't need your help and assistance. I can take care of myself! I am an adult! I don't need help! I'm a villain of superior intelligence! I need no help from you!"  
  
Annoyed the chimp said "I don't care if you have a ray gun ready to destroy earth. Or if you are the Antichrist himself. You need medical care, and I don't want to hear any complaints from you, you're staying right here." She gave him a look that could've stopped HIM on a evil rampage. He was in a bad mood but decided he would stay. After all she had saved him from going to jail . . . right?   
  
Nyja's P.O.V.  
  
I'd hate to be a villain. I thought as I finished tending his wounds. "I'm done. If you want you can go now. Oh and next time, build a more balanced Prototype 592 otherwise you'll fall over even if a motorbike passes you." He looked annoyed "That wasn't a Prototype 592, it was a Model 99. What do you know about robotics anyway? You don't have a genius mind like me, Mojo Jojo. I'm the smartest person in this entire city even more smart then Professor Utonium."  
  
So he's a gloater is he? "Well you may be the smartest person in this small town but my genius is appreciated through Downtownsville. The only people who hate my genius are the Powerruff boys and their creator Professor Neptunium. What do you have to say to that?" scrunching his eyes into a glare he said "I have only one question for you. What's your name?"  
  
So a snoopy chimp is he? "My name is Nyja Jaja, you can call me Nyja. I'm guessing your name is. . .hmm, let's see. . . could it be perhaps. . . Mojo Jojo?" "How did you know?" he asked "You told me it about a minute ago while you were gloating about being the smartest in Townsville." He stood up started to walk then he suddenly sat down hard and began moaning.  
  
Worried I asked "What's wrong? Were are you hurting? Do you need to go to a hospital?" Moaning he said "My stomach it feels like it's on fire." Using my portable internal organs x-ray I tried to find the problem. His stomach had apparently scraped across one of his ribs. I realized if he didn't get surgery he would slowly bleed to death from the inside. "Oww crud! HER took the car and I'm broke. Come on Mojo I'll carry you to the hospital." I lifted him up and started walking to the hospital.  
  
AT THE HOSPITAL:  
  
At the desk a secretary was filing her nails when Nyja ran in. "I have an emergency! This guy has internal organs that are bleeding. He needs emergency care now!" not looking up the secretary said "Please fill out some paperwork and we'll be with you in an hour." Something came over Nyja that had never happened before. She was used to getting immediate attention but just in case some one decided to mug her she always had a ray gun with her to use in self defense. But something so strong came over her she did what she had to do.  
  
Pulling out the ray gun she said "If you don't help Mojo here I'm going to make you need the medical care he needs." Finally looking up the shocked secretary was looking into the face of a very mad monkey. "Yes ma'am. Why didn't you say it was Mojo Jojo. We'll get him right in." Nodding Nyja handed Mojo over. A few minutes later a bunch of reporters and police came into the hospital and surrounded Nyja.  
"Did you threaten the secretary because she wouldn't take Mojo in?"  
"Do you think he will die?"  
"Were you the one who kidnapped him?"  
"Are you related to Mojo Jojo?"  
"Are you his girlfriend or something?"  
"Were are you from?"  
  
"People! Back off! Give her time to think." A policeman said. "Yes, I threatened the woman, I don't know if he'll die, I rescued him not kidnapped, no, I'm not related, no, I'm not his girlfriend and I'm a crime fighter from Downtownsville I'm just here to take a lousy vacation! Is that too much to ask for? A quiet VACATION! So I'll spell it out Leave Me ALONE! Jesus! Townies can be so annoying."   
  
"All right people let's leave and write out stories." A reporter said. They all filed out and the waiting room was one again quiet. "Miss. Jaja? You were right, his stomach is bleeding. If he'd been any later we would have lost him. Thanks to your quick thinking he'll be alright. He's lucky to have a buddy like you." The doctor said as he wrote something on a clipboard. "You may see him if you want."   
  
Nyja's P.O.V.  
  
As I walked down the hall the quiet was almost creepy. I was about to go in when I heard a voice from inside the room. "Mojo, I'm so ashamed of you. You've made friends with a DO GOODER! I'm so ashamed, you're one of the greatest criminals and you've grown SOFT." "I'm not friends with her she's the enemy along with the Powerpuffs our arch enemies, right HIM?"   
  
I decided to walk in then. "Hi Mojo! Guess what I did! I held up the secretary and she almost wet her pants," looking up I said "Oh! I didn't know you had company already. What's your name?" "I am HIM. The most evil villain in the world." Rolling my eyes I said "That's what all villains say. But you've obviously haven't been to Downtownsville." HER chose that time to appear. She was wearing baggy cloths, a backwards cap, a crooked silver halo and everything else to signify she was a tomboy.  
  
"Who are you?" asked HIM. "For your information my name is HER why do you want to know?" "You're an ANGEL!?" He asked in shock "And you're a Demon." She said in fake terror. "Do you have to mock me? Angels are supposed to be gentle." "And demons are supposed to wear horns and have a pitchfork." Smiling at each other they both disappeared in a puff.  
  
Mojo's P.O.V.  
  
After HIM and HER left Nyja walked toward me. "How are you feeling?" she asked "Better, thanks for nothing." She glared at me and said "Well, being aggressive to get what you want is somewhat being a good guy. The doctor said you can leave tomorrow if you're up to it." I ignored her and thought this makes me feel so uncomfortable I'm negotiating with a good guy..   
  
As she left my mind drifted. What was going on with me? This is so stupid. I am an evil villain and she is a crime fighter. Even if I liked her it would never work out. Unless. . . a different villain falls in love first. MuaHAHAHA!  
  
"Uh oh looks like this monkey has an ace, up his sleeve." Narrator said "Aww, Nyja and Mojo would make a cute couple don't ya think?" Narrator D. piped up.  
  
TOWNSVILLE PARK:  
  
Five turquoise teenage girls were talking. Just then the Powerpuff girls flew up to the gang. "Hello," said Bubbles "We're here to welcome you to Townsville." "What are your names?" asked Blossom. "How long until we can go home to watch the boxing match?" asked Buttercup.  
  
The leader smiled and said their names "I'm Amy, and these are my friends Sally, Lizard but we call her Liz , Anita, and Whisper, we're a band called," together they said "The Blue Ice Gang! We play rock music. We're here for a concert." Liz spoke up and said " We lived in the 'ame apartment complex in Downtown'ville." Blossom said "I'm Blossom and these are my sisters Bubbles and Buttercup. We're the Powerpuff girls! We're super heroines and we fight crime in Townsville."   
  
"What's wrong with your voice? Do you have a speech problem?" Buttercup asked Liz. She shook her head and said "No I have a permanent li'p." "A lip?" "No I have," Liz took out a harmonica and blew a note then in a melodic voice sang "I have a lisp." Skeptically Blossom said "Then if you have a lisp, how did you sing with an S word?" "I'm like that one guy who ha' trouble talking but he can 'ing really good," she said. "Liz," Amy said, "Go to the Convention center and see how we can set up the stage. We're going out for lunch. See you at the bus."   
  
When the four girls left she turned to the Powerpuffs and said in a sad voice. "Amy i' proof that even good guy' can be mean and bo''y. 'he think that ju't becau'e I 'ound funny 'he can tell me what to do. Good guy' are alway' mean to me. They pu'h me aroun in Downtown'ville. No one know' how I feel." She turned and walked towards the convention center. "Gosh Amy is as mean to Liz as Ace is mean to Snake. Leaders are bossy, no offence Blossom. You are the . . ugh . . exeption." said Bubbles.  
  
"Oh and if they ever got together they'd be soooo into each other they would never commit a crime again." Buttercup said sarcastically rolling her eyes. A mysterious smile crept across Blossom's face. Turning to Buttercup as they flew away she said "That wasn't a bad idea Buttercup." "Oh brother!" said Buttercup  
  
MEANWHILE AT DOWNTOWNSVILLE PRISON:  
  
In a very secured jail cell three boys were moping over their loss. . of freedom. They wore colors of dark crimson, midnight blue, and forest green. They were talking to each other about plans of escape. A passing guard said "Boy's you've got a visitor. Here you go Professor Neptunium, watch your step." A woman stepped into the cell. "Bomber! Blade! Blackout! I'm sorry the judge wouldn't let me pay bail. He said you have to do time." Frowning Bomber (red) said "Don't worry Ma we'll get outta here eventually. Right fellas?" "Yup!" said Blade (blue) "We'll get out reeeaaaal soon. Don't worry we've got a hold of these things." Blackout said (green) "Visiting hour is over Professor. You can go now. We'll make sure your boys are fine."   
  
After the security left the boys broke the chains and used their heat vision to melt the bullet proof cage. Then they flew away searching to get revenge on Nyja and HER. "Isn't this week their vacation?" Blade asked Bomber "Yah! They said yesterday 'Townsville is supposed to be a relaxed vacation spot.' I'll bet they're over there!" Bomber said immediately thinking up plans to destroy them. "I need to PUNCH SOMETHING!" said Blackout in such a temper that surpassed Fuzzy's. "Well we could use a vacation too," Bomber said "I'll bet there's plenty of gyms over there for you to go to, Blade can spray paint the alleys and there are plenty of workshops I can trash. It'll be fun."   
  
"Should we ask Ma?" asked Blade. Looking at each other they said at the same time "Nah!" So they zipped away with their colors streaming behind them.   
  
***  
  
Liz was writing down measurements of the concert floor and stage. She was used to doing technical things for the band. The bus brakes down: Liz fixes it, Amy's electric guitar blows a fuse: Liz repairs it: Their rep is in trouble: she talks to the reporters. Every day it was the same thing. She didn't mind it she had to do something or she would feel bored and would constantly be grumpy. It was "good for her". Plus she liked doing it. A little bit. All right she hated it.  
  
"Amy mu't learn to do thing' by her'elf I'm not gonna clean up all her 'pill'. I hope 'he learn' a le''on." "Hi Liz!" The Powerpuffs flew up to her. "Hello girl' what are you doing here?" "We wanted to help you." Bubbles said solemnly. "Well what did you want to help me with?" "We're going to help you find a boyfriend." Embarrassed she turned purple and said "Oh. I don't have time for a boyfriend. Plu' I'm not pretty enough to get one." "I think your pretty. I'll bet a bunch of guys like you. Maybe they're shy." Blossom said looking up at her.  
  
"Right. A ton of guy' are 'warming to date me. Not! Their alway' after Amy. I don't have time to even usually go 'hopping or do any of the girl thin' I'd like to do. I'm alway' the one who I' the 'tomboy bench worker'. I wi'h I didn't have a 'pee'h problem then Amy wouldn't walk all over me." Understanding Buttercup tried to cheer her up. "People only walk over you if you don't stand up for what's right there will always be a bully but if you hold your head high and aren't afraid to say no then you'll earn their respect with self-respect."  
  
"Alright I'll hang out for a while. Your word' are 'trong for a kindergartner. Thank you for the tip'. I'll fini'h my job and then we can go out for i'e cream." "Yay! This is much better then getting guys!" Liz quickly etched a few numbers down then on the way out handed them to the manager. Not caring about her cloths (purple overalls and a black T-shirt) they went to the ice cream parlor for a treat to themselves. Blossom got chocolate raspberry ripple, Bubbles got vanilla and Buttercup got rocky road. As Liz paid the teller and sat down with her bubblegum ice cream and listened to Blossom and Buttercup argue about whose flavor was the best.   
  
"Mine has chocolate, marshmallows, nuts and chocolate chunks in it!" Buttercup said "Well mine has Raspberries, chocolate and coconut in it!" said Blossom. "Only a nut would like coconut!" Turning to Liz Bubbles said "Thanks for the ice cream! It was nice of you to take us out even after we embarrassed you at the convention center." "Thank you!" "Yah thanks, nice, very!" Blossom and Buttercup agreed. "'ee you girl' later! I'll be glad to help you if you need it! I'm going to the mall."   
  
"Bye Liz! We'll see you at the concert tonight. We're going home." Said Blossom. They zipped away. "Faze one complete. Now on to faze two. Let's find the Gang Green Gang." Said Blossom "I don't think that's necessary," said Buttercup "Look." The Gang was walking towards the mall. "I'll bet they're going there to harass kids. Let's get them." "No Buttercup! We'll let them slip just this once. We'll get them when we 'see' them bullying or vandalizing." said Blossom. "Fine. But just this one time," said Buttercup.  
  
AT THE MALL:  
  
"Ssssssso, what are we doing here Acccce?" Asked Snake as they stood at the courtyard. "Wes are gonna stay here till I feel like leaving. Snake, go get us some nachos I'm hungry. And tell them to put the spicy cheese on, not the wussy kind!" Ace said as he took the money from a kid and gave it to Snake to buy the nachos. "Ok Bosssss. Need anything elssssse?" "Ya who wants a soda?" the gang all answered. "We do!" looking up Snake said "Acccce? If you all get sssssodassss there won't be enough for me to get my friesssss." "Get water then. And hurry up I'm hungry."  
  
It was lunch rush hour so when a new cash register opened people rushed to get there. One opened and Snake rushed toward it. Just as he almost got there a teenage girl stepped ahead of him. Getting annoyed he said "Hey! I wassss here firssst! You don't need to cut in front of me. I wasss jusssst getting sssssome sssstuff for my buddiesssssss." The girl turned around and he found himself looking at a very pretty face. "I'm 'orry. I didn't mean to 'hort cut you. I wa' ju't ex'ited about getting away from my bo''y gang I needed a break more then I knew. You can go ahead of me. I don't mind."  
  
"Thankssss. What's your name?" "I'm Li''y. But everyone call' me Li''ard" "Lizzzy? That'ssss a nicce name. I'm Ssssam but everyone callssss me Ssssnake." "You can get your 'tuff I'll go after you." "Thankssss. Hey after I get thisss food back to my friendsss do you want me to get you a candy bar? I don't have much money for myssself I'm jussst getting thisss with Accce's money. He'sss the leader of our gang." "Thank you. I'll meet you buy the fountain." She walked off and he got the food smiling like an idiot. It was very clear Snake has a crush on Liz.  
  
He took the food to the Gang Green Gang. Then a howl came from Ace. "Snake! How much chili did you put in this? It feels like someone put He11 in my mouth!" He chugged down his soda and glanced at Snake. His eyes hadn't even blinked. "Snake? You ok? Snake? Hey man snap outta it. SNAKE! Are ya deaf of somthen?" Snake only said, "I have to get sssssome fountain water I'll meet you in the sshack later thiss afternoon. Bye."   
  
Then he jumped up and left. "Well more money pickings for us right fellas?" Ace asked they agreed and they left the mall. Snake bought the candy bar and sat by the fountain wondering what was happening with himself. Lost in his thoughts someone tapped his shoulder. Surprised he jumped up and said "Ah! I didn't sssteal anything I sssswear! I wass jusst sssiting here!" "Hey, hey calm down 'nake I wa' ju't trying to get your attention. You looked like your mind wa' on a different planet. You ok?"   
  
"Yessss, I'm fine I was jussst thinking about what . . uh . . what we're going to do today." "Do you like mu'ic? I'm in a band called The Blue I'e Gang. We 'ing rock. I play the ba'' guitar." "Bassss? That'sss cool what'ssss your favorite ssssong?" "Well I like the 'ong What If. It's very ni'e." "Can you ssssing it?" "Ye' but you'd laugh at me after all I'm not a 'oloe't." "I won't laugh. I promissse I won't." "All right." Then clearing her voice she began to sing in the loveliest voice he had ever heard.  
  
Why do we hurt each other  
And deal out so much pain  
Why do we laugh at our brother  
To see him in the pouring rain  
Tell me why not try for love to die for  
  
What if we made a vow to leave the past behind  
What if our hearts could learn to fly  
Time can be against us, let's let time be on our side  
Let's let the love shine thrue somehow   
What if we start right now  
  
It doesn't cost you money  
To give a little bit of yourself  
Let's see what we get with honey  
Leave the vinigar on the shelf  
We can call miss and mister: brother, sister  
  
What if we made a vow to leave the past behind  
What if our hearts could learn to fly  
Time can be against us, let's let time be on our side  
Let's let the love shine thrue somehow   
What if we start right now  
  
"That ssssong wasss beautiful. But I noticed something. When ya talk regularly ya have a lissp. But when ya sssing ya don't. How'ssss thissss possssible?" looking down Liz said quietly. "I have a grammar problem." "Thank you for the afternoon I hope I'll ssssee you ssssoon. Youssse isss very niccce." "Well I gue'' I might 'ee you again. Thi' ha' been the 'weete't thing a guy ha' ever done to me. Here' my phone number. Call me when you feel like hearing another 'ong." She handed him a paper and she left. Handleing the small piece of paper like a tresure he put it under the rim of his hat. "I'd better get ticketsssssss to thet concccert. Heh, heh." He rushed toward the dump to inform the rest of the gang.   



	2. When Puffs Meet

Twisted Likeness (Making puffs meet)  
By Zonapoet  
  
The Powerpuffs were standing in front of Professor Utonium all ready for the concert. They were all wearing black full length dresses that sparkled their respective colors when the light hit them. "You look lovely girls. You are growing up so fast." The professor began to blubber. "You girls go on you can go by yourself." He gave them their tickets and allowances. "Don't spend it all at once and be sure your home by 10." "Ok Professor. We're not babies." said Buttercup. "Bye girls!"  
  
Flying off Buttercup said "I can't believe the Professor still treats us like kindergartners for God's sake we're older now." "Buttercup. We are in kindergarten!" said Blossom. "So. We're still older than before. Plus we can take care of ourselves. We're super heroes!" "We're not heroes Buttercup were herons. The difference is the Y chromosome." "Who cares. I'm gonna start a mosh pit. That will be fun." "Buttercup, what if you injure someone. You could get us kicked out." "Don't get your hair bow into a knot. I'll be careful not to hurt someone."  
  
Just then the flew past some boys who looked alarmingly like the Rowdyruff Boys. The girls made a sharp U-turn and faced the boys. "Hey! You guys are supposed to be dead!" Blossom said. "Ya. So go back to He11 were you belong!" Buttercup growled. With shock in her face Blossom said "You cursed! Apologize to anyone who heard you. That's the lowest you can get if you don't know much vocabulary." "Shish. He11 is just a place. It's not like I said the B word or the F word or the A word. Those are bad words."   
  
Interrupting Bubbles turned to the boys and said "Hi we're the Powerpuff girls. Last time you guys came we kissed you and you exploded." "You girls are wrong. We're not those sissy Rowdyruffs." Said Bomber "We're the Powerruff Boys! I'm Bomber" "Blade!" "Blackout!" "Here to kick the tushes of those who are good.!" They said together. "What are you made of?" asked Blossom "Were made of sour lemons, chili powder, and everything evil." (their opposites *kinda*) "Ok Powerruffs we're still gonna kick your butts because good always beats evil!" said Blossom said "You've been watching way to many cartoons girls, because in reality evil wins. . . a lot." Said Bomber glaring at the Powerpuffs.  
  
"I don't care if their Puffs or Ruffs we'll still kick their butts!" said Buttercup. She flew towards Blackout and shoved him into a brick wall. Glaring at her he said in a dark voice "You threw the first punch, remember that. So now I'm just working in self-defense!" with that he punched her so hard the force made her go to Citiesville. Quickly she flew back with boiling anger inside. "I'll KILL you for that ya punk!" she flew at him and started to beat the crud out of him she slammed him onto the ground and a huge dust cloud appeared.  
  
She was clear from the dust when a voice of rage came from the smoke. Blackout rose from the dust with fire in his eyes. "YOU CAN'T DESTROY ME WITH MERE FISTS! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT RAVENGIRL!" "Ravengirl?" said Buttercup confused then she remembered he didn't know her name. She flew of to find her sisters. She found Blossom standing behind an alley. "Blossom? What's wrong?" in a very quiet voice she said "After you and Blackout flew of to fight so did Bubbles, Blade, Bomber, and I flew off to fight too."  
  
"I threw him into a big bonfire and when he came out fire was in his eyes and he yelled 'I will soon destroy you Butterfly Bow! Evil win's a lot.' I don't know how we can beat them." Bubbles flew up to them, she was giggling, "What's the matter Bubbles?" "I tried to destroy Blade like last time. But he just got mad and said 'I hate kisses! I'll get you for this Dandelion Head!' then he flew away sulking like you Buttercup. It was funny." "Come on let's go to the concert. We can loose our energy there." Said Blossom.  
  
At the dump:  
  
"Hey Accce I got ticketsssss to a rock concccert." Said Snake waving five Blue Ice Gang Concert tickets. "Give me those!" said Ace snatching them away. Looking at the tickets he asked "How'd you get these? They're twenty dollars each." Looking nervous he said "I . . ugh. . I . . Issssstolethem." Giving Snake a skeptical look he said "Snake, pal, you are the worst liar I have ever seen." "How did you get them?" "I bought them." "A chick group? Alright who do you have a crush on? Tell me."   
  
"I met a group member at the mall sssshe and I talked with each other." "You like a good guy!" "How do you know sssshe'sssss good?" "She's rubbing off on you, you told the truth!"   
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Let's just go to sssee them okay?" "Oh alright."  
  
At the concert hall:  
  
"Were were you Lizard? We had to set sage without you. You should know better." said Amy. "I wa' at the mall." said Liz in a innocent voice. "Who'd you meet?" Whisper asked. "I didn't meet anyone." "Liz you are the worst liar ever. Who'd you meet?" "I didn't meet anyone." "He'z a bad guy." Anita said. "How can you tell?" asked Liz "He'z rubbing off on you." Anita had a French accent. "He' not evil!"  
"Iz too!"  
"I' not!"  
"Iz too!"  
"Girls! Were a band chill will ya! We have a concert to do in five minutes!" Amy said breaking up the fight. Immediately after she said that the same reporters that interviewed Nyja rushed into their dressing room looking for a story. Before they could say anything though Anita yelled so lout the audience outside could hear "OUTSIDE NOW! This is a dressing room!" and for effect she held a towel in front of her. Everyone left so fast there was a draft.   
  
"All right Anita another clean sweep. Man your good at getting rid of annoying people." Said Amy getting a high five. The door knocked and their manager walked in with his hands over his eyes. "You girls ready? We're going on in four minutes and you still need to tune." "Hi boss! You can uncover your eyes were all ready." said Sally. They were all wearing black jeans, green tube tops and black jackets over the tube tops. Everyone but Sally was wearing silver streaks in their hair. Sally had gold because it matched her red hair better.   
  
"Good now get on stage. Remember relax, this is your first tour it's just like the concerts at home-" "Bo'', we'll be fine. We've practi'ed forever!" said Liz. "Alright you girls show this town what your made of!" They ran onto stage and began to play their Matallica/Korn type music. "Townsville! Welcome to the Blue Ice Gang's concert!" Screamed Amy at the top of her lungs. They began to sing and play their instruments   
  
The Powerpuffs walked in. Buttercup said "All right there's a mosh pit!" She crawled in and began to slam people around "gently". Bubbles was singing along to the barely understandable music. "We're gonna sing what we want and never stop! We're gonna soon hit the top! The world is ours to take! No place will stop us not the high Heavens or the pits of He11!" "Bubbles! You know better than to curse!" "But Buttercup said it's only a place not like the A, F, or B word. What are those words anyway?" said Bubbles sounding curious.   
  
"Nevermind let's just dance." They began to have so much fun they didn't even see the Gang Green Gang come in. I wonder who Snake has a crush on? Thought Ace. He looked up and scanned the band left to right Not her she's too skinny, too fat, too short, eww she has grubbers slouch. Then looking at Amy he thought Now that chick is a babe. She must be the secret girlfriend. She's dreamy.  
  
At the same time Amy was scanning the crowd. The only description she had given her was "He ha' the mo't adorable green 'kin I've ever 'een." Scanning the crowd she saw five green skinned guys. She thought hmm he's too skinny, too fat, too short, yuck that guy is drooling. Then she saw Ace Now that guy's a hunk. He must be the secret boyfriend. He's dreamy. The band sung happily until Buttercup saw Snake and flew up to him "What are you doing here? You snuck in didn't you!" "Actually Buttercup I bought ticketssss to thissss conccert." He said giving her a sideways glare.   
  
"Buttercup! Are you picking fights again!?" asked Blossom. "No, I was just seeing what Snake was doing here." "He looks like he's staring at Liz." She said observing him. He blushed down to his feet and said "Leave me alone! I don't want to be quessssstioned. Your jusst ssssssaying that sssstuff to embarrass me." He crept away to a more privet viewing point. "Oh well thisss isss going to be a long night."  
  
Townsville Observatory:  
  
"Oh were is that hair brush! For I cannot brush my fur without my brush, and if I cannot brush my fur then I can't go to bed and if I can't go to bed then I'll have to make my evil plans tomorrow evening instead of tomorrow morning." said Mojo Jojo. He saw the brush on his bed and he brushed his fur and lifted his blanket. "Ahh!" under the cover was a big spider. "I hate spiders! Shoo! Get out! You are as bad as your cousins the scorpions! I really loath arachnids!"  
  
He got a cup, scooped it up and washed it down the drain. It washed into the sewer and fell into an overflowing can of radioactive sludge. It grew and exploded upwards towards the Townsville Convention Center.   
  
The Powerruff boys were zipping around looking for the Powerpuff Girls so they could settle their score. They heard the convention center blow up. "Hey the Blue Ice Gang are having a concert over there, maybe we should say hi to Amy before we destroy anything else right Blackout. I'm sure she'd love to see your cute face." said Bomber sarcastically. "Be quiet! At least I can get someone to like me unlike some Blue and red eyed dwebs. Girls like green eyes the best."  
  
Liz's P.O.V.:  
  
Right when I slammed a chord on my guitar the ground shook and a giant spider popped out of the floor. I heard some voices scream and I realized it was coming from my friends. I finally got out of shock and hit it over the head with my guitar. I know not the smartest thing to do. And that spider showed me how dumb I was by taking one of it's clawed legs and grabbed me.   
  
I still wasn't scared. I was thinking Hey this is pretty cool. But I finally realized: It was going to eat me! So I just kept hitting it over and over again with my now busted bass. Then I heard a voice say. "Ssstop it! Leave Lizzzz alone!" When I looked down I saw Snake in a boxing position. When I looked to the left I saw the Powerpuffs were knocked out. Snake just went over to a booth, tore off a table leg and ran towards the spider.  
  
It saw him and ran away. With me still in it's clutches. I figured Hey this guy just met me why would he continue to risk his life for me. But when I looked back I saw he was running to catch up to us. I guess the spider sensed we were being followed too. So it turned to face Snake. It stood on it's back legs about ready to pounce. It lept at him and Snake let his stick go blindly flying. I guess that was a good thing because it sunked right into it's icky heart.  
  
With a last burst of energy the evil bug took Snake in it's jaws and sunk it's over grown teeth into his sides. The spider then loosely collapsed. I squeezed out of it's claw and ran over to Snake. He opened his eyes to a squint and asked "Isssss it dead? Am I dead?" I just propped him up and gave him a very big thank you hug. "You 'aved my life! Thank you 'oooo much 'nake! You're really a true friend!"  
  
That's when the reporters came (again) to bud into the private moment. "Hey Lizard! Can you throw us a few comments? Where'd you meet Snake of the Gang Green Gang?"  
"Hello! I don't feel like talking but I'm 'ure 'nake would like too after all he did 'ave my life and the life' of many other'." Turning they saw Snake waving into the TV camera. "Hello ladiesssss and Gentlemen I ssssaved the day becausssse the Powerpuffsssss are uncontiousss at the moment. If you would like to ssssee them they're at the Townsssssville Hossssspital."  
  
"Snake come over here so we san get a shot of you and Lizard togeather." Giving the camera man "the look of death" he said "Hello! Did you leave your glassssesssss at home? I can't walk! I'm injured." "All right. Lizard you stand next to him! Get closer! Happy faces! Now do what you were doing before we got here!" Liz gave him another bone crushing hug. After the flash Snake squeaked "I can't breath!" Liz let go of him and the ambulance rushed him and Liz to the emergency room.   
  
At Nyja's and HER's Hotel:  
  
Looking at the TV report about Snake saving the day Nyja said to HER "Do you think that's really true? How would the spider get that big? Spiders and other insects are small for a reason. They don't have lungs. If they were bigger then they are they wouldn't be able to function." "Nyja, my friend I'm trying to sleep here not get a midnight lecture." HER looked up from were she was trying to sleep.  
  
"We can sleep later, I want to play Truth or Dare." said Nyja with a glint in her eye "All right I'll play a game with you. But I go first."   
  
"Ok. Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Truth"  
  
"HER? Do you have even the tiniest glint of a crush on . . . HIM?"  
  
"We'll um. . . he dose have a unique sense of style . . . and he dose have a nice smile. Hey wait a minute! I know him! HIM was in my Angels in Training Class two centuries ago. He used to give me a funny look. But then he joined this really rotten group of angels. They all turned into fallen angels. In other words before he became a demon we were . . um . . going out. So yes I still have a tiny crush on HIM. By the way I know his real name! I know his real name!"  
  
"Ok your turn Nyja, Truth or Dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to call up the newspapers and tell a reporter that you want to send out a secret admirer letter to that one Larry dude."  
  
"All right but this isn't nice." Nyja picked up the phone and called a newspaper classified section. "Hello? Yes I'd like to send a secret admirer letter to Larry the Collector. Yes. Yes. No way. All right. That will be fine, bye." "Now can we go to bed?" asked HER. "Yes we can as soon as I find my hairbrush. Oh there it is. Hey look a spider! Spiders are so cool I hope my robot is feeding my tarantula. It would be a pity to loose him."  
  
Powerpuff Girls House:  
  
"Sorry we're late Professor! We got tied up at the last minuet helping to clean up the mess the giant spider made." Said Blossom as they flew upstairs. "See you tomorrow Professor." "But girls!" they were already upstairs "It's only 9:30."  



End file.
